Forever Mine (Book)/Transcript
Kandice Parker is the daughter of Kai Parker. She lives alone with her father in a prison world. However, it's just the two of them. Enjoying the whole world to themselves. When a threat tries to take Kai from Kandice, he fights to the death to stay with the only person that can keep him sane. Chapter 1 Kai opened Kandice's door. He smiled as he watched his little girl sleep. It was 9:00 am. Kandice was a lazy little thing but made her father's heart melt all the time. Kai had Kandice the night of his family's death. The babe was just lying on the floor, swaddled in a blanket and crying her heart out. When Kai had noticed her, he picked her up. He calmed her down, telling her everything would be okay. He had held her against his bloody chest. He loved her instantly and promised her that he would protect her no matter what. That same moment, they were both sent to the prison worlds, where Kai would raise his daughter. Kandice had dark hair and blue-grey eyes like her dad. She was so petite, but always had the same sneaky smile like her dad. She sat down at the table and ate her breakfast. Believe it or not, Kai was actually a very good chef. He had made her scrambled eggs and bacon. Her favorite. Now, sweetheart, daddy has to run some errands today. Okay? She nodded. It won't be too long. Right daddy? He raised an eyebrow. Kandice, everything is going to be fine. I know that you have OCD and everything, but I promise it won't belong. She smiled as he fixed her hair. Besides, who would ever want to harm you? She grinned. Exactly baby girl. Even you know. He kissed her. Now, I'll be back later. I love you, sweetheart. She sighed. I love you too, daddy. Kandice stared at the door for quite some time now. She wasn't used to being away from her father. She laid on the couch and watched some cartoons. It was 5:00 pm and Kai wasn't back yet. Kandice was nine, and she was an amateur chef. She had made spaghetti, so her father didn't have to worry about cooking. She had already eaten and had made him a plate that was left in the microwave. She had found herself in his bed, as she clearly missed him. It was about 9:00 when he finally got home. He smiled at the note that his baby had written to him. After he ate, he just shook his head when he saw her fast asleep in his room. He didn't mind it at all. He wasn't going to be like his father. He was going to be better than him. He was going to nurture and protect his daughter, unlike something he had never gotten in his childhood. He had placed a kiss on her head, and brought her to his side, pulling the covers over the both of them. She smiled when she laid her head on him. Shh, sweetheart, you're safe. She had felt protected, and it made him smile. Goodnight, my little Kandice. Chapter 2 Kai laid wide awake, while Kandice slept. He breathed heavily before placing the covers over her. Kai was looking through one of his spell books, not knowing that Kandice had been looking over his shoulders. Morning babe, he said kissing her cheek. Daddy? What's that? Kai smiled. Oh, this? This is just daddy's book. Kandice frowned. I like books. Kai brought her closer. Is that a spell? Kai nodded. Yeah, it's a spell that turns our enemies blood into acid. Cool! She yelled. He laughed. Yes, sweetie. "Cool". Now, we can learn spells another day. You need a shower, my little monster. Kandice had just finished showering. She smelled like jasmine. Kai loved the new body wash he had brought her. Here, sweetie, daddy made his waffles just for you. She smiled. Kai's waffles contained dark chocolate and whipped cream on top. Kandice loved them so much, that she told Kai it was her favorite food. Kandice was playing with her IPad that she got last Christmas. It was one thing that could keep her content. Kai sat down next to her with a mug of coffee. Daddy? Why don't I go to school? Kai sighed. Well, do you want to? She smirked. No! He smiled. Yeah, well if you did, then I wouldn't have my little Kandy all to myself anymore. She smiled. Daddy, you're funny. He sipped on the coffee. She got up and went to her room. She grabbed something from under her bed and brought it back downstairs. What's this? This is me and you. He smiled. She hugged him. Kandice, you always make me laugh and that's why I love you. You'll always be my angel. Chapter 3 Kai laid wide awake, while Kandice slept. He breathed heavily before placing the covers over her. Kai was looking through one of his spell books, not knowing that Kandice had been looking over his shoulders. Morning babe, he said kissing her cheek. Daddy? What's that? Kai smiled. Oh, this? This is just daddy's book. Kandice frowned. I like books. Kai brought her closer. Is that a spell? Kai nodded. Yeah, it's a spell that turns our enemies blood into acid. Cool! She yelled. He laughed. Yes, sweetie. "Cool". Now, we can learn spells another day. You need a shower, my little monster. Kandice had just finished showering. She smelled like jasmine. Kai loved the new body wash he had brought her. Here, sweetie, daddy made his waffles just for you. She smiled. Kai's waffles contained dark chocolate and whipped cream on top. Kandice loved them so much, that she told Kai it was her favorite food. Kandice was playing with her IPad that she got last Christmas. It was one thing that could keep her content. Kai sat down next to her with a mug of coffee. Daddy? Why don't I go to school? Kai sighed. Well, do you want to? She smirked. No! He smiled. Yeah, well if you did, then I wouldn't have my little Kandy all to myself anymore. She smiled. Daddy, you're funny. He sipped on the coffee. She got up and went to her room. She grabbed something from under her bed and brought it back downstairs. What's this? This is me and you. He smiled. She hugged him. Kandice, you always make me laugh and that's why I love you. You'll always be my angel. Chapter 4 As Kai sat on his bed, Kandice appeared. Daddy? What are you doing? Kai smiled. Nothing sweetheart. What's the matter? Kandice had little tears streaming down her cheeks. I had a bad dream. Kai sighed, picking his crying child up. Hush now, sweetheart. It's alright. She cuddled with him. It was just a bad dream. It's not real, and it won't be. Kandice smiled. I love you, daddy. He smiled. I love you more, my little angel. She held her teddy bear close to her chest, as she lay her head on Kai's chest. As she slowly drifted off to sleep, Kai placed a kiss on her head. She was in a deep sleep, as she had her arms wrapped around his neck. Kai was afraid for his daughter. Not only were people trying to target her, but she was powerful, unlike any witch he'd ever seen. He had to protect her, no matter what. Kandice was his child. Someone he thought he'd never be capable of loving, as he believed he was cursed, but finds out he's not. He didn't care who he had to kill, in order to keep Kandice safe. He was willing to have his child hate him, rather than to see her hurt. Chapter 5 Kandice is now 10. Her birthday was a week ago, as Kai had brought her anything she wanted. But, there was one thing she really wanted. She wanted to be free of the prison world. She wanted to meet kids her own age. Kai was afraid of that, but he made his daughter's wish come true. He had put a protection spell on her so that no one would be able to hurt her. They lived in an apartment, with a bedroom, which they happily shared together and a kitchen. She even attended school, something Kai feared. Kandice had emotional problems. She had anxiety and panic attacks, and Kai was the only person who could help calm her down. Now, my princess, you'll wear this bracelet so it will help with your magic. She smiled. Just like your magic rings? Kai chuckled. Yeah, like the many rings daddy wears. He kissed her head protectively. I love you so much, Kandy. She smiled and kissed his head. I love you too, daddy. He sighed. I'll be there to pick you up when school is over. She picked her bag up. Don't worry about anything. Chapter 6 As Kandice sat down at her desk, a boy stared at her. She sat there, saying nothing until it got to the point where it started to bother her. Um... hi. I'm K-Kandice. What's your name? He smiled. The name is Brandon. The two went back and forth until the teacher, Mrs. Stevens walked in. Good morning class. Today, we have a new student joining us this year. Her name is Kandice. Kandice smiled. I expect all of you to make her feel welcome. Mrs. Stevens? I have a question for Kandice. What's with the K in your name? Clara? That's not appropriate to ask, and that's certainly not how we make friends. No! Kandice said. It's okay. The reason why I have a K in my name because my dad's name is Kai. Oh, that's interesting. The bell rang. Kandice bought her lunch. She didn't know where to sit and she didn't know anyone. She knew Brandon, but she didn't see him. Back in class, they were learning about WWII. Kandice was very interested in this topic and she wanted to learn more about it. During phys ed, she was talking to two girls. Twins. Josie and Lizzie, unaware that these girls were her cousins. They seemed to like each other, something Kai wanted to not happen. At the end of school, Kai had picked her. So, how was your first day? It was fine daddy. As they drove home, Kandice was in complete silence. As Kai sat dinner down on the table. Daddy? I made friends today. He smiled. That's a great thing baby. Yeah. You'd like them. Kai was finishing up preparing dinner. They are twins and their names are Lizzie and Josie. Kai dropped the knife when he heard those names. Twins?! Lizzie and Josie?! Daddy, what's wrong? Those two should be dead. Kandice dropped her jaw. Are those the girls? Kai nodded. Yes. They're dangerous. They have the means to take me away forever. Kandice felt ashamed. I'm sorry daddy. I didn't mean... he sighed. It's not your fault little one. Here. It's your favorite. Mashed potatoes and meatloaf. Eat up now. Daddy? What's gonna happen now? Kai sighed. I'm gonna kill them. That's what. We were supposed to be the last. We were gonna start the coven over, and you were gonna be the leader. Oh, my child don't you worry. He said it so darkly that Kandice forgot who he was. Chapter 7 Daddy, I'm still sorry. Kai sighed, tucking her in. He placed a hand on her head. Sweetheart, it's okay. You didn't know. She sniffled. Are they gonna take you away from me? Kai held Kandice hand in his palm. No baby. No one is ever gonna take my princesses daddy away. She smiled. I know you feel bad, but please don't. Everything is gonna be fine once I finish what I started four years ago. Now, it's sleepy time for you. Kandice smiled. Kai fixed their cosmic covers and laid a kiss on her head. It will all be fine sweetheart. Trust me. He got in on the other side, bringing Kandice to his side. She buried her head in his arm and fell asleep. Sleep tight my bed bug. He didn't sleep. He couldn't sleep. Now that he was aware that those twins were alive he vowed to stop at nothing until they were dead. He wasn't gonna let them take him away from his daughter. Kandice needed him, and he was gonna make sure that he would never die. Chapter 8 I have to go into town today. Kandice looked down. Baby, I'll bring your favorite treat back. Her face lit up instantly. Kandice was the queen of red velvet cake pops. She absolutely loved red velvet. She was addicted to cream cheese frosting, and she never gained weight. I promise I will be back before you know it. Stay out of trouble my love, will you? She nodded her head. He put on his long black coat before picking up Kandice and his bag. She rested her head while he placed his head on hers as well. He hated leaving his daughter. It made him feel bad. Kandice didn't like when Kai would leave her. Kai would have taken her with him, but he couldn't risk her getting hurt Daddy? Promise me that you'll come back to me? He smiled. Lifting her chin up. Yes, my ray of light. I promise. You have school sweetie. Come on. Go get your coat and shoes on now. She put on her favorite pair of boots. They were blue. Her favorite color. Oh, he said. Look at my beautiful girl. He picked her up, taking her bag as well Chapter 9 Meanwhile in town... Kai was furious and tried his best to keep his anger bottled up inside of him. He didn't want Kandice to see his ugly side, and that's really why he didn't take her. It's been four days since Kai was out in town, restlessly searching for a way to brutally murder those poor children. However, he knew that if he did succeed, his actions would have a punishment, and he was ready to risk that for his daughter. He would risk everything just so his little girl would become the leader of the coven. Though, he never stopped to think about what she wanted, if she wanted to be a leader or not. He realized that he was so focused on controlling the coven, trying to make it "perfect" he forgot about what it meant to be a leader, and he was to busy trying to force it unto his daughter. Little Kandice was home all by herself, but she was used to this now. However, she did hate that her father was gone. She had no one to tuck her in or to give her a kiss. She missed her father's voice, and she missed him trying to make her laugh. Kandice was strong. She'd do anything to protect her father from people who tried to take him away from her. If anyone had gotten on her bad side, she'd lash out pretty quickly, just like Kai. She was so stubborn, that Kai couldn't do anything with her. It went both ways. Chapter 10 Shit, Kai thought. It's been days since he's called Kandice. He was beginning to worry about her but felt the urge to destroy the twins at the same time. Kai?! Alaric had knocked into him by accident. Kai smirked. What are you doing here? I thought you were trapped in the prison world. Kai's smirk left his face. I was until there was a celestial event. Alaric's jaw dropped. There is no way in hell, I'm going to let you near the twins. Well, Ric it's not fun without a little fire under your ass. Kai grinned. You do this, you'll find yourself back where you started. Oh well, Kai said. Either way they're gonna die. It's either the merge or me. You're just afraid. They can strip you of your power. Kai smirked. They can't anymore. You see Ric, I've got a secret weapon of my own now. It be a shame if it were to beat the twins. That's it Ric said. You've earned it. Ric had pulled out a hand gun, and fired at Kai's head. He dragged Kai's body to the cellar of his house. Later that night, Kandice had felt like something wasn't right. She had strong instincts when it came to her father. Kai was literally all the family she had left. Kandice was an expert at teleportation. She had mastered the presence of her father and she had ended up where Alaric had taken him. Hello?! Kandice walked. The water was dripping from old dirty pipes. Whose there? Alaric was standing behind Kandice. Daddy?! She turned around. Your not my father. Who are you? Where is he! Alaric spoke. He's fine. As Kandice felt silenced for a brief moment Alaric fell to the ground. Daddy! She had ran into his arms as he picked her up. Kandice. I've missed you so much, baby girl. Look at you. You've gotten taller. She giggled. Daddy, are you okay? Kai kneeled. Yeah, daddy's okay. Are you okay? She nodded. Oh honey, I'm so sorry. He kissed his cheek. It's okay daddy. He picked her up. Come on. Let's go home. As they sat on the porch Kai spoke. How did you find me, Kandice? She replied. Well, I just let myself be pulled to you. I couldn't see you, but when I noticed you were in trouble, it made me sad, and then eventually angry. Kai brought her to his side. I'm her ladybug. Kandice looked down. Daddy, while you were gone I figured something out about myself. She looked down. Please don't hate me, but daddy, I-I'm gay. He looked up. He stood up. He was shocked. What? Kandice your eleven. What do you mean? Daddy, I like girls. Please don't hate me because of it. He had little tears in his eyes. Kandice, I knew you were. Ever since you were five I knew you weren't into guys, and that's okay. Your my little girl. Always have and always will be. She smiled. She hugged him. If no man can make my princess happy, then I guess a woman can. She smiled. Daddy, you're the only man that can make me smile. His heart melted. Just hearing those words from his daughter made him tear up. Chapter 11 I just sat there. I stared at the wall. My dad began to get a little bit worried about me. I haven't been myself lately. I've been having a lot of episodes lately, and if you say anything to me ill loose my shit. I'm 14 now. My dad has been laid back, but he's also kinda afraid of temper tantrums. Hey sweetie, I groan and fall off my bed. OMG dad, fuck off already. He frowned. Kandice, that's not how you speak to me. I groaned again. I rolled my eyes. Well, I'm not in the mood. You're the reason I'm loosing my shit. I threw my pillow at him and use my magic to lock the door on him. Kandice Isabella Parker, don't make me, because I will. I groan. You're so annoying. Kai snickered a little bit. And so are you, he said. He used his magic to unlock my door. Honey, honestly what's gotten into you? The little girl I knew would never disrespect me like this. I groan. I'm not the same girl anymore. I'm a teenager, so dad fuck off. He rolled his eyes. If you tell me to fuck off one more time... I smiled, and sat up. Look, I'm in a mood. He bobbed his head. I can see that. He brought me closer. No need for all this nonsense sweetie. I'm right here. Little tears stream down my eyes. Daddy, I'm sorry. He sighed. He rubbed my back. Sweetheart you can always talk to me. No matter what it may be. I'm here. I smiled. But, he said. Don't curse at me ever again or else. I smile. I hug my dad and he gives me a kiss. I love you daddy. He kissed my head. I love you more, my little girl.